Innocence and Instinct
by DJ Soundwave
Summary: This is the story of 5 OCs, a ragtag group of Decepticons thrown together by the war, that have formed a small family and try to survive in the midst of the bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1: Loosing Him

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Transformers? :P

**A/N: This is my first fanfic on , so please R&R! Thanks ~DJ Soundwave**

A bullet pinged off the rock that Crescent Moon hid behind. Her lavender and yellow armor was stained and dirtied with mud, dust, and droplets of Energon. From another rock a few feet away, Starjet laughed and peeked his helm around the rock, firing a few potshots at the Autobots, who were now getting closer.

"Feels good to be back out in the fighting, huh Cres?"  
"Not really, no." She said, diving off the the right when a plasma grenade seated itself next to her. She mistimed her jump and slammed straight into Deadscar, who looked down with a glare.

"Watch where you dive, femme." He growled, before standing up and firing at a red and orange Autobot who fell down in an instant. Among the rocks in the front of them, were Deadscar's sister, Sparkflux, and Black Midnight. Sparkflux poked her helm out and fired another shot before turning back to the trio.

"'Scar," she called, "we need to fall back. We're getting destroyed out here! Most of our units are dead!"

The remaining mechs and femmes watched Deadscar's face, silent and calculating the battle as it happened. He suddenly moved, shouting orders for everyone to fall back, and bring the wounded with them. Sparkflux backed away from the rock cluster as Black Midnight crouched down and ran, firing a few shots back. Crescent Moon transformed and took off, Starjet trailing her. Looking back, Sparkflux watched as Deadscar shot at the Autobots who were now where she had just been.

He wasn't backing up.

What the hell was he doing?

"Deadscar!" Sparkflux screamed as he became overwhelmed by Autobot forces, various parts of his armor shattered by bullet fire. Sparkflux began to run back, but Starjet grabbed her arm.

"There's nothing you can do," He whispered before flying off, a firm grip on Sparkflux's arm.

Sparkflux was overcome with fury. Despite Starjet's attempts at calming her down, she still tried to shoot the Autobots, but none of her shots landed. She thrashed in Starjet's arms. He pulled her up so her doorwings wouldn't be burned by the jets on his feet, and wrapped her in a tight hug. Energon tears rolled down her faceplate in rivers, but there was nothing Starjet could say that would stop them. Her brother was now dead, or worse, a prisoner of war. The crackle of the comm. link revealed Crescent Moon's voice.

**:'Jet, do you think that-:**

**:No. I refuse to, and don't you think like that. We need to stay strong, especially for Sparkflux. She's compromised right now:**

**:That's gonna be hard to after what we saw down there!:**

**:Hey, don't get snippy. We are Generals, and not only do we need to stay strong for Sparkflux, but for everyone else.:**

With that, he shut off his comm. link and kept flying, slowly catching sight of a gigantic ship with spikes coming out of various parts of it.

The Nemesis.

A pair of doors opened on the underside of the Nemesis, and the fliers flew inside, grounders coming out of a Spacebridge off to the side. Starjet landed on his feet, but was thrown balance by Sparkflux shoving him back. He fell on his aft, watching her walk away.

"Spark," he called, clambering to his hands and knees. "Wait!"

A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Starjet looked up to see Shockwave glaring down at him through his blood red optic. Starjet felt threatened. Was Shockwave somehow implying that he had been the one to make her cry? He stood up in a huff and brushed Shockwave's hand off his shoulder, and walked away. His optic trailed Starjet's retreating form for a moment, but turned when he heard footsteps.

Behind Shockwave stood Soundwave, his twin brother. They shared a silent glance, and Shockwave motioned with his helm for Soundwave to follow Sparkflux. The silent mech walked past him and into the hall, as the latter then ordered the other mechs and femmes to assemble into their ranks.

"Mission report. Now."


	2. Chapter 2: Going Crazy

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything except for what I create :)

**A/N: Hey, it's the DJ here, and I just wanted to say real quick, if there are any weird sentences like the words don't go with the sentence, I have an explanation: I do most of this on my iPod, and auto-correct hates me with a passion :P So please don't throw a fit if some words are weird and don't really fit in.**

**Blame auto-correct.**

**See ya! ~DJ Soundwave**

Sparkflux walked into her quarters and quietly shut the door. She stood there for a moment, just letting reality painfully and slowly sink in. Her brother was gone. It was like there was a hole where her spark had just been. She leaned back against the door and let her helm collide softly with it. Her doorwings began to hurt, as she was crushing them behind her, but she didn't care. Reaching over to the light switch, Sparkflux flicked it off. The ceiling of her quarters lit up in various dots, making up the constellations and stars. It was something that her brother had done for her one night when she had stayed up interrogating a prisoner, as he knew that she liked looking at the stars, and that it could take her away from the horrors of the Decepticons.

There was a small mirror on the wall next to her berth. Sparkflux slowly walked over to it and looked up. Her faceplate was stained with faded blue streaks that ran down to her chin area. She opened her mouth and touched a claw to her glossa, and began wiping the Energon stains away. Slowly, they faded.

Many mechs didn't know it, but she was young. About 18 in human years. Sparkflux laughed quietly to herself. Is this what the war had come to? Younglings for generals? Technically, Deadscar wasn't a Youngling, but he was young enough to be in that age range. Out of the table next to her berth, she pulled a small cube of Mid-Grade Energon that she kept with her when she didn't want to go out and get some from the dispenser.

Sparkflux stared at her reflection. Her faceplates were a dark grey, with thin black lips, and red optics that stood out. The rest of the armor around her face was black, and the chevron atop her forehelm was red like her optics. In the very background, her black doorwings flared out. She had always wondered about those. Medics were always concerned, thinking it was some kind of sparking defect, but it was just in her data. Sparkflux had traditional Praxian looks, and it was no surprise. She was purely Praxian after all. But, sometimes she wondered.

She especially began questioning her ancestry after the Raze of Praxus.

She hadn't shed a single tear.

Yes, she had been off planet when it happened, and Deadscar was with her, but still, wouldn't she have cried for her brethren? Maybe it was the years of being raised as a Decepticon, to not feel, not care.

She scoffed. It didn't matter. It never would.

They were all going to Pit in the end.

Soundwave knocked quietly on Sparkflux's door. Nothing. Knocking again, he could hear muffled sounds inside. He waited. Still no answer. Deciding he wasn't going to wait for an answer, he input override codes for her door. It opened with a whoosh, but what waited for him on the other side wasn't pretty.

Sparkflux sat in the corner of her room with her helm in her hands, various parts of her covered in Energon. Soundwave quickly rushed over, checking her for wounds of any kind, but she had to tell him a few times before he actually heard it. The remnants of an Energon cube were smashed against the wall, along with various burn marks around the room. Soundwave helped Sparkflux to her berth with a little bit of a struggle, but she eventually settled down. On her faceplate, there were clawmarks where her Energon coated claws had been. She looked like a crazy femme, with the claw marks and the state of her room.

After Soundwave made sure that she was ok, after having cleaned up, he turned to leave. Standing in the doorway, Sparkflux's voice resonated from behind.

"Soundwave," she called. "Thanks."

"No problem." With that he left.

Sparkflux sat on her berth for a few minutes after he left, ultimately coming up with the most logical explanation for her outburst.

She was slowly descending into madness.

She was going crazy.


End file.
